New York, New York
by Phoenix Angel Suyari
Summary: It's summer break and everyone but Rogue and Kurt are going home. When Evan invites them to go home with him, will anything ever be the same?
1. Idea!

****

Disclaimer: *SNIFF* They're not mine *SNIFF*

Evan Daniels slid down the banister of the mansion the happiest he'd been in a while. It was finally summer and he could kiss Bayville goodbye and head on home to sweet New York City. The house was fairly quiet, but that was because almost everyone had left already. He and Bobby would be leaving tomorrow. That only left Kurt, Rogue, and the professor. Evan felt bad for them, Rogue and Kurt, that is. Kurt couldn't go home because his parents couldn't be located. And Rogue simply didn't have any family to go home to. Okay, now Evan felt really bad.

Strolling into the kitchen, he found Bobby sitting in front of a huge sundae. He walked over to the refrigerator and poured himself a glass of milk. Evan drank milk like most teenagers drank soda. Putting the milk away, he walked over to sit across from Bobby. He sighed, and Bobby looked up. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Nothing," Evan replied, taking a sip from his glass, "It's just that I was thinking about Rogue and Kurt. They don't have anywhere to go for the summer. It ain't right man." Bobby put down his spoon. "I mean, what's up with Kurt's 'rents? Isn't it summer over there too? And Rogue, poor girl ain't even got anywhere to go. Must suck not having any family. Scott is lucky. He may be an orphan, but at least he's got Alex. And he's gettn' the best vacation of all of us; chillin' in Hawaii." Evan finished the rest of his glass in one gulp. Bobby looked at his sundae, suddenly not so hungry, or happy, anymore. He frowned, which wasn't a good look for him; and stabbed the ice cream with his spoon.

He didn't like the feeling of Rogue not having any family. Family was important to him, and damn it Rogue did have family, her family was the X-men. They couldn't just abandon her. "Rogue has a family," Bobby said, somewhat bitterly, "We're her family." "Yeah, but its not the same." They both looked down at the table. "Or is it?" Evan cried, looking up, "That's it, I got it!" "What?" "Just wait here. I'll be right back!" "Evan…" "Just wait." Evan ran out of the kitchen. "Oh man this is gonna be great!" he cried. Bobby looked back at his sundae. Picking up the spoon, he shoveled some of it into his mouth. Whatever Evan's idea was, he hopped it worked. 


	2. Conquest

A few phone calls later, everything was set. The professor was proud of Evan and his plan; it was nice to know his X-men really considered themselves family. The only thing left undone was Kurt and Rogue's consent; but Evan had assured him they'd get it tonight. And with Bobby eager to help, Professor Xavier didn't doubt they could.

They sat at the dinner table, a huge southern meal in front of them. Funny, until tonight no one knew Rogue could cook. Not only could she cook, but the food was heaven. Evan and Bobby were so busy eating they almost forgot what their objective was. 

Professor Xavier looked at Rogue. "Rogue, thank you for making dinner tonight. It is quite enjoyable. You are an excellent cook. Why have you never shared your talent with us before?" Rogue blushed. "It was nuthin'. And ah'm not really that good," she replied. "I beg to differ," Professor Xavier said, smiling at her. "Ja Rogue, zis eis excellent," Kurt said, in between bites. Bobby looked up from his plate long enough to smile at her and mumble a compliment. Rogue laughed. Evan looked up at her. "Girl, you're so wrong. Your food's the best; better than my mom's, and Auntie O's." He winked at her. "Don't tell 'em I said that." Rogue laughed, considerably a darker shade of red. Evan piled more food on his plate. Taking another bite, he closed his eyes to emphasize his point. Then with a smile, reached across the table to grab Rogue's hand. She flinched, but didn't pull away. "Rogue," Evan said, looking her in the eyes, "Will you marry me?" "What?" Rogue cried. "Oh come on, please? Then I can eat this good for the rest of my life." Rogue laughed, pulling her hand free, and using it to push him. Evan began to laugh, and soon the whole table was laughing. Then Evan sighed. "Well," he said, facing her again, "If you won't marry me, how about moving in with me?" Rogue cocked her head, a slender eyebrow raised. She was trying to weigh his comment, and soon realized he was serious. He laughed. 'Wow. I'm better at this than I thought.' "What?" she asked, confused. Evan smiled. "I'm serious. You and Kurt." Kurt and Rogue looked at each other, then at Bobby, the Professor, and back at Evan. All three were smiling. 

"Vat are you talking about?" "This summer man. Why don't you guys come home with me?" They were shocked. "But…" she couldn't think of what to say. "Vhat about your parents?" "They're cool with it. And so are Bobby's." They looked at Bobby who nodded, smiling. Rogue was speechless for the first time in her life. "Ah…why?" she finally managed. "Because we're family," Bobby replied. Rogue and Kurt turned to Professor Xavier. "Everything is prepared. We were just awaiting your decision," he said. "Ja!" Kurt cried, happily, "Of course!" Rogue looked down at her plate, blinking back tears. "Rogue?" She looked up, her green eyes glassy. "But, what about you?" she asked, with a trembling voice. "Well, I believe I will take a small vacation myself. We all deserve one. Especially you, Rogue." She looked back down. She didn't want to cry in front of them, but she couldn't help all the feelings washing over her. She didn't realize she was trembling, wringing her hands in her lap, and shifting uncomfortably. "Well, the plan is you spend time with Evan in the city, and some time with me in Long Island," Bobby said softly, "But you don't have to if you don't want to. We were just hoping you would though, because we're family, and we love you." They had all known from the start that convincing Rogue would be hard, mainly because she had so many insecurities. However, they were determined, and fully ready to argue the point with her.

Rogue pushed back her chair. "Excuse me," she said, quietly. Then she turned and ran into the kitchen. A collective sigh escaped the table. "What are we gonna do about her?" Evan asked, depressed. They hadn't meant to, but they had somehow cornered her; and Rogue was vulnerable enough. "Maybe we should talk to her," said Bobby. "No, let me do eit," Kurt said. Before anyone could reply, he got up, and with a ***BAMF*** was gone. "I thought she'd be happy," Bobby mumbled, angry at himself for upsetting her. Evan groaned and leaned on one arm. "I knew it wouldn't be easy, but I didn't want to make her cry," he said. Professor Xavier looked at his student's faces. They didn't regret their intentions, only the reaction they had received. "You both knew this might be the end result. Don't blame yourselves. Rogue may still decide to accompany you. However, you must remember, that as strong as she seems, Rogue is still very fragile. Her past and her powers cause her much pain, and so she isolates herself. Participating in any event that involves other people makes Rogue uncomfortable. That is why we are here, to try and ease her fears and her pain." "But how can we when she won't let us?!" Evan exclaimed. "We must be patient. Rogue will open up to us when she is ready. In the mean time, we must try to coax her, gently." Evan sighed, that might never happen.

Entering the kitchen, Kurt found Rogue crying over a pie. He approached her slowly. "You know Rogue, ve vouldn't even notice eit vas burnt." "It's not burnt!" she said defensively, turning to face him. At the sight of his large smile, she laughed. "So," Kurt said, approaching her, "Vhy don't you vant to go to New York vith Bobby and Evan?" She sighed and began to cut the pie. "It's not that ah don't want ta go." "Then vat eis eit?" Kurt asked, hopping onto the counter. "It's just… ah don't know, no one's eva asked me somethin' lahke that before… Ah guess ah'm just a lil surprised is all." "Vell, I guess eit vould be a leittle hard if-" "Ah just don't wanna impose is all." "Rogue they invited us." "Ah know, ah just…" "Come on Rogue, they're practically begging ve go." "We?" "Ja, ve. You don't theink eim going vithout you, do you?" "Kurt ah-" "Rogue they asked us together, so ve decide together." "But ya wanna go." "Ja. But vhat do you vant to do?" "The prof-" "Rogue! Forget everyvone else. Vhat do you vant to do?" She looked at him and smiled. 

****

*BAMF* "Who wants pie?" Rogue asked cheerily. Bobby, Evan, and the Professor joined Kurt in holding up their plates. Rogue smiled, and began to pass out slices. "So, ah thought about it," she said. Bobby and Evan held their breaths. "And, ah guess a vacation in New York ain't all that bad." "Does that mean what I think it means?" Evan asked. Rogue smiled. "You're coming? You're really coming?" Rogue nodded, "Yup." Bobby and Evan jumped out of their chairs at the same time. "Yes!" they cried. Evan hugged Rogue. "You're not gonna regret this Rogue, I promise!" Evan cried. Rogue laughed.


	3. Meet & Greet

Rogue closed her eyes, taking a deep breath as the wind whipped by on the freeway. She felt free for the first time. The Professor had given them a brand new convertible for the trip, and the school credit cards; and had told them to have fun. Rogue intended on having fun; Bobby and Evan had promised they would. Bobby was driving, as only Bobby could; fast and carefree. She was surprised they hadn't been stopped yet. Bobby assured they'd be fine until they reached the city; then they'd have to slow down.

Evan was sitting in the passenger's seat of the car and Kurt was in the back with her, his image inducer off. They all spent the first night at Bobby's house, Evan included. Rogue had decided his parents were nice, but a bit too touchy. They'd hugged everyone as they entered the house and Rogue almost died. Bobby had laughed; reassuring her his parents knew what her power was. It took Rogue a few minutes to realize his parents had accepted her, and then she felt like she'd cry. Bobby's mom had hugged her then, and told her something Rogue would never forget. "Dear, life is short, and our lists are long. Why fret the small things? Enjoy your gifts. Whatever they may be."

Evan's parents hadn't been as touchy as Bobby's, but they were still very welcoming. Kurt and Rogue felt very comfortable. Rogue got the guestroom, and Kurt had to shack up with Evan. It had taken them a good half-hour to quiet down and go to sleep. As with the night before, Rogue found she couldn't sleep. Everything was comfortable enough, but the unthinkable had happened. Two years of sharing a room with Kitty, and now Rogue was so accustomed to it, a room of her own was a bit disconcerting. 

She laughed at herself. Then wondered if Kitty had the same problem. Rogue shook her head and turned over. She'd need her rest. Evan had said he and Bobby had a surprise planned for tomorrow. Rogue smiled. She liked this; she had to admit it. However, the thought of the two of them planning a surprise kept Rogue awake. Just what did they have planned?


End file.
